Sweet Pea
is a member of a tribe of Kuja living on the island of Amazon Lily. She was first seen accompanying Marguerite and Aphelandra when they found the mushroom-covered Luffy. Appearance Sweet Pea is a very large, fat, Kuja warrior with a masculine-like build. She wears the traditional skimpy wear of the Kuja warriors, and also carries a snake weapon with her. She wears a coat around her shoulders, like Marine Officers, and has a very square, thick chin. She also wears her hair in pigtails. Personality Sweat Pea is mostly distinguished by her strange attribute of making quotes and adding saga/volume to the end of her sentences, such as saying, "a race against time" when they found that Luffy didn't have much time before the mushrooms enveloped him. She seems to follow orders without trouble, as she would listen to Marguerite's orders without fail, helped pick off the mushrooms off of Luffy, and helped burn them all off. She was surprised as many others were when she found out that Luffy was male. She seems to respect Boa Hancock as any other Kuja would, due to the fact that she got on her knees and bowed to her. She also seems to be honorable, as she said it was her fault that Luffy was alive, as she helped get the mushrooms off and, initially, saved him from dying. History Amazon Lily Arc After they found Luffy, Sweet Pea and Marguerite went to wash Luffy after burning off the mushrooms that covered his body, during which she tried to pull off his "Manhood", thinking it was a mushroom that survived being burned.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra find Luffy covered in mushrooms When Luffy was placed within the island's prison, Sweet Pea kept his straw hat as a souvenir, prompting Luffy to reveal his rubber powers to take it back after coming to.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 515 and Episode 409, Sweet Pea and the straw hat. During Luffy's execution, when Marguerite confesses to saving Luffy, Sweet Pea comes forward too, and is turned to stone along with her. Luffy puts her petrified form out of harm's way so that if there is a way to return her to normal, he can save her. After Luffy defeated the Gorgon Sisters, Hancock, at Luffy's request, changed the petrified Kujas back to normal. Sweet Pea is then seen enjoying the party with Luffy. When Luffy leaves Amazon Lily, Sweet Pea is among the Kujas to bid Luffy farewell. Post-War Arc She is seen again with the other Kujas expressing great joy that Luffy has returned. Sweet Pea shows excitment to see Luffy again. Trivia *She is named after the flower Sweet Pea. *Her name is a parody of herself, as the sweet pea is a petite, pretty flower which contrasts to her large and extremely masculine figure. *As a joke in the anime, Sweet Pea is given a very masculine voice to mimic her appearance. See also *Marguerite *Kikyou *Aphelandra References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kuja Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki users